


History repeating

by williamherondale



Category: The Infernal Devices, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, the shadowhunter chronicals
Genre: first piece, new characters - Freeform, pls dont be too judgy this is my first time writing and publishing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamherondale/pseuds/williamherondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events from the past seem to be repeating themselves.</p><p>Also events take place after City of Heavenly Fire so beware of spoilers and this is my first piece please leave helpful feedback on what I should change/remove/improve :)</p><p>I will probably add more later if anyone wants me to continue it - I plan to bring Will into it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue! I have an idea of brining the characters from the infernal devices into this.

Alec was lying on Magnus letting the rhythm of his breathing and Magnus playing with his hair lull him to sleep. He was only slightly concious of Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary on the other sofa, although they seem to be falling asleep on top of each other too. He didn't want to have to move again for a while. He liked it here. Everything seemed to be going well. Sebastian was taken care of and everyone seemed to be in a good place in their relationships. For the first time in a while everyone was happy. For now, at least.  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
"Can someone get that I don't want to wake Alec." Magnus tried to be as quiet as possible, obviously unaware that he was awake. Although Alec was happy about that, he could stay like this for a little while longer.  
"Okay I'll go." Jace said, reluctant to get up.  
The door opened and Catarina Loss came in with two other girls behind her. Both girls were short, not much taller than Clary and were both blonde. One had blue eyes the other had brown eyes. They all walked into the living room of the loft. The two girls were standing awkwardly by the sink. Catarina came and crouched by Magnus.  
"Magnus hey. I'm glad you're awake."  
"What is it Catarina?" Magnus said, clearly intrigued into why she would come here in the middle of the night and she did seem to be distressed over something.  
"Magnus I need you to do me a favour. I need you to look after these two girls until I get back. I will only be gone for a couple days."  
"You know, my place isn't a refuge for every person that needs help. Why do you want them to stay here? and where are you going?"  
"Magnus just trust me. Please." Catarina pleeded.  
"Can't you give me any more information before I let two strangers into my home?" Magnus asked. Although Alec could already tell that he was going to let them stay. He was a sucker people in need after all.  
"Magnus. If I tell you, you might freak out." Catarina warned.  
"Catarina What is this about. I will do as little freaking out as possible." Magnus said, obviously tired.  
"They have no marks, Magnus. They have no marks." Alec felt Magnus suck in a breath.  
"That's not possible." He said in a barely audible whisper.  
"I already Called Tessa and J-Zachariah they will be here tomorrow afternoon."  
"Catarina this can't possibly happen again. Last time it happened it was planned."  
"That's exactly why I'm leaving them here while I go and check some things out to see what's happening."  
"You're going to go to London Aren't you?"  
"Yes." Catarina confirmed.  
"I'm assuming there is no way I'm going to convince you to leave this or stay out of this?" Magnus inquired.  
"No. And I know there is no way you will either. Listen I have to go now and I will call you If I find anything in London."Catarina was starting to get up before pausing one last time. "Oh and there are some files being dropped off for you tomorrow to help you."  
"How did you-"  
"Magnus, I know you. I know you would look into this, just thought I would help where I can." Catarina said before turning to walk out the door. The blue eyed girl went to stop her.  
"Hey, Catarina. This isn't about what happened earlier is it?" she asked.  
"Catarina looked at her for a moment, before saying "Partly yes. But this is bigger than that and I have a duty of care as your doctor, Tilly."  
"Okay. Fine. What do you need me to do." Tilly Asked.  
"Take care of your sister and yourself." Catarina said before leaving the loft.  
"Am I the only one that has no idea what's going on right now?" Jace said, obviously annoyed that he was out of the loop. He wasn't the only one.  
Magnus covered his face with his free hand.  
"Jace can you do me a favour and take them both to one of the spare rooms. We will deal with this properly in the morning. I would do it myself but I don't want to wake Alec. Plus you are already standing up."  
Jace hesitated, sighing, before agreeing and taking them to one of the free rooms. Returning only to say goodnight and take Clary with him to one of the other rooms. Isabelle and Simon had been sound asleep through all of it and it didn't seem worth waking them to let them know.  
With that, Alec fell asleep against Magnus's chest listening to his heartbeat.

****

It was early morning when Tilly woke. As usual she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. Was she ever going to get a good nights sleep? She sighed and got out of the bed, careful not to wake her sister, Jane. Tilly was standing and rubbed her face and sighed. "Coffee." She muttered. "I need coffee." With that, she left the room as quietly as she could, trying not to wake anyone in the house. She walked sleepily from her room, past the people sleeping on the sofa's and into the kitchen. From what she found out last night the blonde one with the gold eyes was Jace and the one with the Cat eyes was Magnus. She still didn't understand why she was here, although she trusted Catarina enough to stay till she came back, or till she found answers.  
She turned on the coffee machine before realising she probably should have asked before using it and cursed under her breath before turning around. Just as she turned she bashed straight into someone's chest.  
"Shit. Sorry." Tilly said as she looked to see who she bashed into. He had the bluest eye's she's ever seen and black hair. What a great combination. Magnus is a lucky guy she thought.  
"It's okay. You making coffee?" He asked. "I'm Alec by the way." He added.  
"Hi, I'm Tilly, and yeah I hope its okay I probably should have asked."  
"It's fine, Technically it's my coffee maker, Magnus got it for me a while ago." He said, a smile coming on to his face at the memory. "Why are you awake anyway? I thought you would have slept longer considering what time you got here yesterday."  
"Couldn't sleep." Tilly said, sighing. "And you? it's like 7 why are you awake?"  
"I'm a shadowhunter we are trained to wake early."  
"Ahh that explains the tattoos." She said.  
"They are not tattoos they are runes." He corrected.  
"Hey Alec can you make me some coffee please." Magnus said sleepily from the sofa. "I don't want to move."  
Alec brought His coffee and Magnus's and placed them on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa next to his boyfriend.  
"Okay so, are you going to explain what the hell is going on now? Its is morning." came a voice coming into the kitchen. Jace, she remembered.  
Magnus pondered this. "Not yet, wait till Tessa and Zachariah get here."  
"Oh god what time is it." Said the girl on the sofa sitting up slowly rubbing her face, the guy she was sleeping on stretching like a cat.  
"Its 7 Iz" Alec answered.  
They all waited till Tessa and Zachariah came before discussing anything to do with the events of last night. They all woke up slowly and introductions were made. Tilly now knew everyone's names. There was Simon, Clary, Isabelle - occasionally called Izzy - Jace, Alec and Magnus. Simon, Izzy, Jace and Clary said to call before the explanation started and went to Takki's for breakfast.

***

It was 12pm by the time Tessa and Zachariah got there. Alec was as curious to know what was going on as anyone else was. Magnus explained all he knew to them, told them that Catarina dropped Jane and Tilly off saying they had no marks before leaving in a hurry. Now Tessa was pacing in the loft.  
"This can't be happening." She kept repeating.  
"Tess," Zachariah said in a soothing voice. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded against his chest, eyes watching Tessa pace. "We don't know that It's happening again. It could all be a mistake." He said, although it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than her.  
Magnus was sprawled on the couch. "Either way Catarina wants us to look into it to make sure it isn't happening again." Magnus added. Alec was watching Tilly from the table, she was standing against the wall by the entry to the spare rooms, biting her nails. Jane was sitting on the floor next to her.  
"Zachariah - it's still Zachariah right?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes, for now anyway." Zachariah said letting out a breath.  
"Okay, Zachariah, If this is happening again we will need both of your help to solve it. After all, you two probably know the most about what's going on."  
"I can help, but I don't know if I will be able to fight if it comes down to it. I don't know how to be a shadowhunter without my _Parabatai_ and even then, I wasn't much help." Zachariah said.  
"Hey, don't think like that, you know you were a help then and you can be a help now." Tessa said as she went to stand infront of him.  
He took a deep breath. "You know that I was never a shadowhunter without him. And he probably knew more about this than me. I did spend most of my time in my room." Zachariah reminisced.  
"OH!" Magnus sat up suddenly remembering something. "I have something to give you!" Magnus got up and rushed to the bedroom, returning with a violin in its case.  
Zachariah stood up straighter obviously surprised. "My violin! how long have you had it?" Zachariah said as he got up to get it from Magnus.  
"Tessa gave it to me last time she stayed with me. She was going to the spiral labyrinth and asked if I could look after it for her." Magnus answered a smile beaming on his face.  
"I can't believe II forgot that." Tessa said, shock on her face.  
"Thank you." Zachariah said, opening the case carefully as if what was in there was highly explosive. He carefully pulled it out of the case, examining the violin before resting it on his sholuder, then stopped.  
"I haven't played since.." he cut off, putting the violin down.  
"I know. I miss him too." Tessa said before hugging Zachariah. "But I do think you should play it. I have missed you playing it."  
"I've missed playing it. That's the one thing I hated about being a Silent Brother." Zachariah responded before lifting the violin again and began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Zachariah put down his violin after playing it. Alec was watching Him and saw how happy the ex silent brother seemed to be now but there was a bit of sadness there as if he was reminiscing a previous time.  
"Alec, call Jace and the others, I think its time everything is explained." Magnus said.  
It didn't take long for Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy to get back to Magnus's flat in Brooklyn. They were all sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for the explanation. Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy on one sofa and Magnus, Alec, Jane and Tilly on the other. Tessa and Zachariah were sitting on two chairs by the sofas getting ready to explain everything. Alec could tell that this was something that they haven't really talked about in a while.  
Zachariah takes a deep breath. "This is another story of Carstairs, Herondale, Lightwoods and Fairchilds." A smile tugged at his lips. "Now, This story starts in London 1878." From there, Zachariah, Magnus and Tessa take turns in explaining the story of Mortiman and the Automatons. They talked about Blackfrias bridge, a fake curse and a father turning into the worm. The story was almost over.  
Zachariah pause. "There is one thing I haven't mentioned, but that's because it hasn't been essential to the story till now." Zachariah took a deep breath. "Mortiman wanted to speed up decisions being made by forcing everyones hand, and they did that through me."  
"How did they do that?" Simon asked.  
"I told you all that I was ill but I didn't explain the nature of my illness."  
"You don't have to explain it," Tessa said, looking at Zachariah with a worried expression.  
"I do though," Zachariah continued. "When I was 11 a demon, Yanluo, broke into the Shanghai institute in relatiation for his nest being destroyed." Zachariah paused and closed his eyes before continuing. "The demon tortured me to get back at my parents. He injected his blood into me. By the time the Shanghai Enclave got there my parents were dead and I was addicted to his blood. The Silent brothers tried everything to get it out of me but every time they tried I would almost die. The only thing I could do was continue taking the drug _Yin Fen_ to extend my life but it was also slowling killing me." Zachariah looked at Jace. "That's what the heavenly fire burned out of me when you touched me."  
"That's horrible." Clary said, letting out a breath.  
"Anyway, Lets continue." Zachariah said. From there he continued, explaining how Mortiman took all the Yin Fen, how Zachariah sent Will to save Tessa, how Zachariah almost died and eventually, how Zachariah became a Silent Brother and how they defeated the clockwork army through Tessa Changing into an Angel, which almost killed her.  
"Any questions?" Tessa asked.  
"So you took the name Zachariah when you became a Silent Brother?" Simon asked.  
"Yes, I did." Zachariah responded.  
"What was it before?" Isabelle asked.  
"It was James. James Carstairs. But everyone called me Jem."  
"Wait," Clary said. "Why didn't you tell Emma Carstairs you were related to her?"  
"It would be hard to explain how I was a distant relative. I think I will though, when the time is right." Jem reassured Clary.  
"Okay, I think I get everything. There is just one thing That has been bugging me." Jace said.  
"What is it?" Tessa asked.  
Jace looked Tilly. "You have been following something with your eyes. What is it?"  
Tilly, caught off guard looked stunned. "I -" she stammered. "There was someone pacing, but you can't seem him because he is kind of a ghost."  
"Who is it?" Alec asked.  
"He says his name is Will." Tilly answered. "Will Herondale."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im adding another chapter bc will/tessa/jem reunion feels  
> also: I'm quoting some things straight from clockwork princess so yeah im not stealing it  
> Please let me know what you think!

The room was silent.  
"How do we know its him?" Magnus asked, breaking the silence. Tilly, of course, could see him but no one else could, so there’s that problem. He was walking up and down the length of the room, arms folded across his chest, and she couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes. His eyes were another matter entirely, that blue had to be unnatural yet she was jealous. They were magnificent. Although, she was used to him, he had been following her for a while now helping her with coming to terms with being a warlock.  
"Tell me about the first day we met," Jem said, obviously to Will. Tilly could tell he desperately wanted it to be true.  
Will let out a small laugh.  
"T, tell him that the first day we met we were 12 and in the training room of the institute."  
She dragged her eyes away from him and settled them on Jem. “He said that you met when you were 12 in the training room.”  
"I told him he was a sickly creature that looks like he’s doddering off to the grave and asked to use him as a target."  
"He called you a sickly creature that looked like they were doddering off to the grave and wanted to use you as target practice," Her eyes still trained on Jem. The start of a smile was forming at the edges of his mouth. He didn’t say anything, as if he was waiting for more.  
"He took my knife, threw it, better than I could," Will said. "Then asked me to train with him. I said that I was sorry he was dying, after he told me he was dying, and said ‘Don’t be ordinary like that. Don’t say you’re sorry. Say you will train with me.’ So I did," he finished.  
"He said that you threw the knife better than him and asked to train with him," she paused. "Then he said sorry to you about the dying thing and you said to him ‘Don’t be ordinary like that. Don’t say you’re sorry. Say you will train with me.’ And he agreed."  
Jem let out a laugh and turned to the rest of the room.  
"It’s definitely him," he said with a smile on his face and pain in his eyes.  
Will turned to Tilly.  
"Hey, T," He started. Oh no. She knew where this was going. "How about we try what we were practising?"  
She took a deep breath, “Will it work? I'm not exactly good at it.” Tilly was aware that all eyes were on her now. Granted, she did look like she was talking to herself.  
"We've been practising it," he said in half a plea. She wasn't surprised that he would be pleading. The love of his life and his _Parabatai_ were right in front of him. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to touch them. How could she say no? Deep breaths.  
"Okay. Fine." She said standing up. "But if it doesn't work and I look like an idiot I will kill you."  
"He’s a ghost, he’s technically dead already," Jace chimed in.  
Tilly glared at him which caused Jace to raise his hands in a surrender “I’m just saying.” Clary jabbed her elbow into his side.  
Will walked towards her. Pushing the coffee table back would probably be a good idea. They were now standing in the middle of the two sofa’s facing Tessa and Jem.  
"What the hell is going on?" Isabelle asked.  
"Just wait," Tilly said. "If it works, you will see soon enough." God. How was she going to explain this to Jane? She hadn’t exactly explained how she and Catarina met. Granted, that was because Jane wasn't talking to her at the moment. Slightly thankful about that, it meant less shouting.  
"You ready?" Will asked.  
Tilly glanced around the room. Magnus was sitting up in anticipation, Alec and Jane both look extremely confused. Everyone else seemed to be curious yet impatient. Apart from Jem. He was just waiting patiently. He was about to get a shock.  
"Yeah, I think so," Tilly said finally.  
He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I just want one last day,” He explained. He didn’t need to, she could see that they all wanted it.  
He reached out his hand and she took it.

****

What came next was a surprise. Though, Jem had to admit, He had been expecting something of the sort - they were dealing with Will after all. But he did not expect to actually get to _see_ Will. He seemed to have just materialised out of the air, starting from his hand. He knew then that this Tilly girl was going to be important. He didn’t know how but he was slowing standing up, pushing his chair behind him.  
"Will," he breathed.  
Will turned to Tilly. "Ready?" she nodded. They started to let go of each other. Will started to laugh.  
"It's working!" Tilly joined in in the surprised laughter. Will turned to Jem.  
"Jem," He said, still wearing a smile on his face. "My Jem."  
Jem walked forward slightly scared that this was all in his head. He reached out his hand slowly testing if Will was actually there. He could touch him.  
Will dragged him into a hug. "I missed you," He whispered. They were both laughing, slapping each other on the back, blinking away tears. Will stepped back and looked Jem up and down.  
"Look at you," He said. "You're better!" his smile seemed to become brighter. "I am sorry that I couldn't find the cure for you."  
Jem was still in shock.  
"You did everything in your power and I have always thanked you for that." Jem pulled him Into another hug. He had desperately missed his _parabatai_. He was glad to have him back, even for a short while.  
Will pulled away and turned to Tessa.  
"Tess," was all he was able to say before Tessa slammed into him. Jem knew that for them, this was the happiest yet saddest thing to happen to them. The knowledge that they would have to let him go again was worse than death.  
Will and Tessa let go of each other. Tessa had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling. This chance to get to see him one more time was more than they could have hoped for.  
Will kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning around. He took a deep breath and raised his arms.  
"Magnus," he said. "No hug?"  
Magnus looked frozen in shock but he started laughing as he stood up to hug him.  
"It's been years," Magnus said. "And this seems impossible."  
"I actually missed you," Will said. He turned his head and looked at Alec who was still sitting on the sofa. Will crouched in front of him.  
"My god," He muttered. "He has Cecily's eyes."  
Alec looked extremely confused. "I-"  
Jem couldn't help but laugh. "You are probably scaring him."  
Will stood up. "Ah, Yes. I haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet." He went to stand next to Jem.  
"Now, I think I know a few. I was there for part of the story," He said. "But I know that anyway."  
He looked round the room.  
"I know Magnus," He said. He pointed to Alec. "Lightworm?" He asked. Jem hit him in the stomach. "Sorry, Lightwood." Jem couldn't stop smiling, he was so glad to have him back.  
Alec nodded. "I'm Alec," he said. Jem could see Magnus looking at Alec with such love. He would know that look anywhere. It's how he and Will looked at Tessa and how Tessa looked at them.  
He pointed to the blonde girl with brown eyes.  
"I've heard about you. Jane right?"  
She nodded. "Funny. I've never heard about you." She said bitterly.  
"Tilly, I know you obviously." Will turned to face the other sofa.  
"Now, Lets see if i know everyone here." He pointed at Clary. "Fairchild?"  
She nodded. "My mother is Fairchild and I go by Fray. Clary Fray."  
He laughed. "I knew it." He turned to Jem. "It's the Hair," he said gesturing at his head.  
Jem gave out half a laugh. "I wonder what Henry would have said."  
Will turned to Isabelle, "Lightwood?"  
She nodded. "Isabelle," She said. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," Will said, only slightly surprised at the comment.  
Will pointed at Simon. "You, I don't know."  
Simon let out a sigh. "You wouldn't, I'm not a Shadowhunter. I'm Simon." Will nodded and turned to Jem.  
"Another Sophie?" He asked.  
"I think so," Jem answered. He could see Sophie in Simon. They were both loyal mundane's and did what they could do to protect the people they loved.  
"God she hated me," Will laughed.  
"Well, Not always," Jem said. "She did like you at some point. Well at least, tolerated you." Jem was laughing again. He didn't know if he would be able to stop. It had been such a long time since him and Will had laughed together. It felt good. The flood of memories was somewhat painful, especially considering the loss connected to everything. But he was here. Even for a moment. They were together again and that's all he ever wanted.  
Will pointed at Jace. "And you," He said. "Your a Herondale." Will sounded pleased at this. "Tell me, What's your opinion on ducks?"  
"I've always had a thing against them." Jace said. "I'm Jace by the way."  
Will looked at Jem. That's all they needed before they burst into laughter. What was it about ducks? Jem, Tessa and Will were all doubled over from laughing.  
"What is this about ducks?" Isabelle asked.  
They couldn't answer, they were still laughing too hard.  
"I think my ancestors were crazy." Jace said.  
Will gained enough composure to say "Never trust a duck."  
That set them all off again. The only interruption they got was someone's phone ringing.  
"Hello?" It was Alec's phone that went off.  
"Okay, yeah that's fine." Alec said before hanging up.  
"That was mum, she said there are too many files to bring here so we have to go to the institute to see them."  
Will turned to Jem. "What do you say James, One last fight?"  
Jem smiled. "One last fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so another chapter :D lemme know what you think and if you have suggestions lemme know :3 I hope you like it!  
> this is all i can be bothered to write rn so i might add another chapter tomorrow or something i need to figure out what direction this is going to go in now

Everyone had made their way to the New York Institute and were all in the library. It was a lovely Library, Jem thought. Tessa looked very happy to be this close to this many books. Alec and Izzy were sitting at the desk trying to sort out the the boxes of files into manageable piles, Simon and Clary were sitting on the window sill waiting to be told what to do. Jace was watching Alec and Izzy like he was planning something and Magnus was talking to Tilly and Jane. Jem couldn't see Will at the moment, but he knew that Will was browsing the books.   
"Alec," Tessa called from the first floor of the library. "Do you have a key to this cabinet?"  
"Yeah, I will be right there." Alec got the key and walked up to Tessa followed by Jem.   
"What did you find?" Jem asked. He had reached her side and he could see what she wanted. It was her Clockwork Necklace. How did it end up here? Well, at least it had been kept safe.  
When Alec opened the case Tessa carefully lifted it up.   
"Wow," She whispered. "I haven't held this in years."   
"What is it?" Jace called up. Tessa, being pulled out of the memory she was in and looked to Jem.   
"Do you want to keep it?" Jem asked. Tessa nodded in response. "We should probably show everyone downstairs."  
When they got down Tessa placed the Clockwork Angel on the desk.  
"This is what I had to protect me," She explained. "An Angel had been imprisoned in it."   
They all nodded in response, remembering from the story that she had changed into the angel to defeat Mortmain. Jem remembered that. He remembered thinking how amazing Tessa looked as she Changed into the Angel, with the light surrounding her making it look as if it was Tessa that was the angel.  
"Okay," Jace said. "I have a plan."   
Jem smiled at this. Once again, it was the Herondales who were taking charge of a situation. Jace did remind Jem a lot of Will. They had similar personalities and both had something troubling them.   
"Alec, Iz and Simon you will look through the files see what you can find." He ordered. "Magnus, can you check if Tilly and Jane are actually warlocks and see what they can do."  
Magnus nodded in response.   
"Tessa," Jace asked. "I was wondering. What was the Angels name?"  
"It was Ithuriel." Jace and Clary both sucked in a breath.  
"You don't think-" Clary said.  
"God, I hope not." Jace said. "Clary, can you speak to your mum and see what she knew about the Angel?"  
"Sorry what? I'm confused." Tessa said. "What's special about the angel? He was released when I Changed into him."  
"The Angel was imprisoned by Valentine," Clary answered. "And Valentine used his blood to experiment on me and Jace."  
"I've heard about you two having special abilities." Jem answered. Clary was extraordinary with her runes and Jace could move faster than anyone he has ever seen. At the mention of powers Will appeared.   
"Want to fill me in?" He said when he reached Jem's side. He did his best to explain it as quickly as possible.   
"So they were both experiments of this Valentine guy?"   
"Yes," Jem answered.   
"I think I know what he's thinking." Will said. Jem looked at him mildly confused. "I mean, if this Valentine guy trapped Ithuriel then maybe Valentine is involved in what is happening now?"   
"The angel could have told him." Jem realised. "But wouldn't they be too old? They are both 18."  
"Maybe, but he could have still been involved somehow."   
Jem was trying to figure out how it would have fit in. He knew from his experience with Tessa that she was planned. That would have involved Valentine knowing before the Angel but that was unlikely. Maybe he could have been involved with making sure they were alive? Maybe he wasn't involved at all? He would figure it out later. First he had to find the facts.   
"Hey, Jem?" Jace asked. "Do you still have contacts within the Silent Brothers?"  
"Yes I do and I will see what they know," Jem answered. He had known Brother Enoch most of his life, he could help.  
"Oh hey Will," Jem said. "Do you see anyone else?"   
"Yes I do occasionally." Will answered. "Why?" He said with a confused expression.   
"I was thinking that maybe you could speak to-"  
"Jessamine?" Will finished. Jem nodded. He thought that that would be a good place considering her connections with Nate. It may not give many leads but it was worth a shot. With that, Will disappeared. Jem was going to go see Brother Enoch tomorrow, for the moment he was going to help Jace, Izzy, Alec, Tessa and Simon go through the files. Clary had left to go speak to her mother and Magnus was leading Tilly and Jane out of the library.

****

Tilly's first impression of the institute was that it was eerie. She had never liked Churches. There was something creepy about them. Magnus was leading her and Jane down a hallway into one of the rooms. It was a fairly tidy room, although it looked as if it hasnt been used in a while.  
"Who's room are we in?" Tilly asked.  
"Alec's," Magnus said. "Although he hasn't stayed at the institute for a while now that he lives with me." That explained the dust.  
"Now, both of you sit on the bed." Magnus commanded.  
Tilly sat on the bed and Jane sat as far from her as possible. This not talking was getting ridiculous now.   
"Seriously? Still not talking to me?" Jane was going to have to respond to her eventually.  
"You two need to sort out your issues before I help you with anything." Magnus said, leaning against the desk in front of them, arms across his chest.  
"You can't stay mad at me forever." Tilly said. "You know why I did it." How could Jane not understand? All she was trying to do was protect her.  
Jane looked at her. If looks could kill Tilly was sure she would have had a very violent death.   
"You should have told me," Jane said. She sounded as if she was trying to keep her anger at bay.  
"Jane, How could I? You got out. You were happy, you were even in uni. I wasn't going to be the reason you had that taken away." Tilly had to make her understand.  
"Umm," Magnus said. "I don't mean to pry, but what are you talking about? If this is about her being a warlock she would have figured that out eventually."  
"It's about our mother," Jane answered. "Tilly here, didn't tell me what ad been happening."  
"How was I meant to tell you everything got worse after you left?" Tilly argued. "I couldn't do that to you."  
"Got worse?" Magnus was seriously confused at this point. Tilly did hate telling people about this though, they always started to give her this look of pity that was just the worst.  
Jane sighed. "She's an Alcoholic. And Tilly didn't tell me that our mother had been getting drunk more often. She didn't tell me she was being hurt."  
Now it was Tilly's turn to sigh. She leaned back on the bed. "That's not your concern. And it did lead me to meet Catarina." She tried to make it as positive as possible.  
"I have been meaning to ask you that," Magnus said as if remembering something. "How _did_ you meet Catarina?"  
"I got into a... fight and ended up in hospital and she treated me," Tilly said.  
"Right okay," Magnus said, reluctant to pry any more. Tilly was glad, she didn't feel like talking about this right now. "Both of you hold out your hands."  
They did as they were told. Magnus was seeing if they had magic in them and if it had been hidden like Tessa's was. They all knew that she had some form of abilities. How else could they explain her ability to make ghost visible to everyone and let people _touch_ them. That was something.   
Magnus drew back after checking both of them.   
"You both definitely have some magic in you," Magnus said. "I would say that yes you are like Tessa. I am assuming that Catarina checked you both for marks?"  
"Yes," they answered in unison.   
"Okay," Magnus looked troubled by all this. Tilly guessed that he didn't like the fact that he was going to have to revisit a period of time he didn't seem like he wanted to revisit. Maybe it held some bad memories for him. Tilly just hoped he would be able to help them. She liked Magnus. He seemed like a nice guy and his cat eyes intrigued her.   
"We are going to have to test what both of you can do and for that we will need to go to the training room," he said. "And we will need Tessa's help."


End file.
